The Washington Assassins
by bwm28
Summary: Matt Mahoney always served the Assassin Order with honour and pride and kept his knowledge of the McCord sisters membership secret from them both. Now, they have to work together to stop a grand Templar plot before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

The characters Matt Mahoney, Stevie McCord, and Alison McCord are the products of the CBS series Madam Secretary, its creator Barbara Hall their associates; and Assassin's Creed is the product of Ubisoft and its associates. I do not own either of such fictional creations. I like these characters and thought this would be a cool fanfic. I am not a professional writer; but I would appreciate your feedback on this story.

 **The following story is non-cannon and does not fall in between any seasons of Madam Secretary nor any events of the game or movie.**

 **Chapter 1: The New Plot:**

 **Matt Mahoney**

Matt had just returned home to apartment after working a long shift at the office and was preparing for his nightly work. As he prepared his Assassin uniform and hidden blade; he started to think of the importance of his real work.

 _"Washington; a city that many look to as a beacon of hope for the world; for peace, justice, and equality. What they do not know is the truth behind this comes from an old enemy that will not stop until everyone on this planet is controlled and in servitude to them. My boss and many others are not aware of this and I make it my duty to ensure this does not happen. My name is Matthew Mahoney and like my ancestors, I am an Assassin."_

Matt had just finished getting ready for the evening and knew that the Knights Templars were making trouble once again in world affairs in their efforts to take control of the populace; but only knew that he helped to stand in their way.

He immediately snuck out of his apartment and proceeded to leap and climb the roofs of the nearby buildings and apartments to reach the Assassins den established in the city. Matt was glad about this, as many Assassins now lived in communes and were thought of as cults of some kind.

Sometimes Matt questioned how this could be; as many Assassins like his ancestor Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad; and the Auditore's of Italy all lived in fortresses and mansions in their days. Also, the people knew of the Assassins and were eager to join. Matt wondered sometimes what happened to this and how the communes came into play.

It did not take Matt long to reach the den, and he entered, like all assassins; from the roof. Inside, he immediately entered his mentor of the D.C. assassins chamber. It was here he met his mentor, Russell Jackson.

 **Stevie McCord**

Stevie had just finished her day and told her parents the kind of day she had and was tired. She and her sister Alison had finished cleaning the dinner dishes and were excited about their dates they were going on. Henry was glad to see them leave cause his son Jason would go to his room for the night to watch television and he and his wife Elizabeth "Bess" McCord; would have the evening to themselves.

Once Stevie returned to her room; she immediately dressed in her Assassin clothes; got her hidden blade ready; and also had her thoughts to her duties.

 _"My parents are great leaders and know how to serve others in need. What they do not know is the truth of it all. Control and servitude are what our enemies want for this world. If I do not stop them, they will succeed and my families work will be for nothing. My name is Stevie McCord and I am an Assassin."_

Stevie snuck out her window and headed for the roof. On the roof, she went to her usual pigeon coop and recovered a note telling her to return to the den to meet with the mentor for further instruction.

Stevie immediately leaped from roof to roof entered the den roof entrance upon arrival. Inside, she entered the mentors chamber and was joined there by Matt and to her surprise; her sister Alison.

 **Alison McCord**

Alison had just finished cleaning dishes for the night and like Stevie told her parents that she was turning in for the night. Bess and Henry were of course happy about this and let Ally know that some new reality shows were on. She told them thanks and headed to her room.

In her room, Ally was dressing in her Assassin outfit and getting her hidden blade ready. As she was, she also was having her thoughts on her duties.

 _"My parents are great, but I do not think my sister shares the same ideals that allowed me to be recruited to this great order. Nobody knows the danger they are in and it is up to me to help keep the world safe. Control and servitude make our enemies today. If I do not stop them, they will succeed. My name is Alison McCord and I am an Assassin."_

Like Stevie; she headed for the roof and went to her usual hidden pigeon coop and recovered a note telling her to report to the Assassin den.

She immediately leaped and followed the same direction as Stevie did. She entered the den roof upon arrival. Inside, she entered the mentors chamber and was joined there by Matt and to her surprise; her sister Stevie.

The three did not know it was each other till they lifted their hoods and saw each other. Stevie and Ally were very surprised to see each other, because as of now; they both operated independently without knowledge of the others work in the order. Matt knew and kept it secret as were his mentors orders at the time.

"Why did you not tell me you were in the order too?" asked Stevie to Allie.

Allie said, "me, how was I to know you were also in the order; our master here did not tell me; so I guess he did not tell you."

Allie then showed Stevie her hidden blade and then quickly restoring it and told her of her kills she had done. Stevie did the same.

Russell then interrupted the reunion and said, "Alright, were all up to speed, I will tell you now about your mission."

Matt asked, "Does this mission include a cover story for the secretary tomorrow?"

Russell said, "No; I will think of something to tell her and the president when the time is right." He then continued with the briefing.

Russell told them that the Templars were continuing to assert their influence in the Middle East and believed they were soon going to be in possession of a new Piece of Eden that their company, Abstergo Industries, had just come into knowledge of.

Matt asked, "Is this piece in any relation to the new peace talks in the Iranian region?"

Russell said it was not; but that the Templars believed the piece to be somewhere in the Turkish region near the Iraq border. He then indicated that US troops in the region may have actually been Templars that created a ruse to enter the region to search for the piece.

He then told them that if the piece was recovered; the Templars could possibly gain full control of the United States and then the rest of the world would be easier for control.

Stevie asked, "Do you want us to go there and recover the piece first?"

Russell said, "No, not yet! For now these are rumours, and we must find evidence otherwise."

He turned to Matt and said, "You will infiltrate the CIA and see if any reports have been made for the region."

He finally turned to both Stevie and Allie and told them, "You will both go the Abstergo here in D.C. and try to find proof of this find there."

They then chanted the creed altogether, "nothing is true, everything is permitted."

As they were leaving, Matt talked with both Stevie and Allie, "I know you have a lot to process, but be assured that this was for your own good and it appears this new mission seems to have many variables that caused the two of you to come into the know; your parents have no knowledge of this or either the Assassins or Templars."

All three left the Assassin den on their missions.

 **I'm ending the first chapter here; please let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Missions**

 **The C.I.A.:**

Matt was quick and stealthy in his approach to CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia; and knew how to easily enter the facility without alarming security. He always knew there would be a time when he would have to take on security and as such he always remembered the first tenant of the order, "never harm an innocent person."

He knew that when it came to the agency, that some violence might be inevitable, so the first tenant was always of importance there. Matt was also aware that the CIA had always been manipulated and used by the Templars to further their goals.

The Templars were behind the agencies toppling of governments in the past, just to be replaced with Templar run dictatorships in their efforts to maintain control. Some of these included the 1953 Iranian government overthrow of Mohammad Mosaddegh for Pahlavi and training his secret police, the SAVAK; and the military dictatorships in South America during the 1970's.

Matt knew there were many intelligence reports that told many stories on the subjects and that many were redacted; but only he and the Assassin Order knew the truth of what really happened and what may have been left out of or redacted in those reports.

He knew that once he entered the archive room; that some Templars might be guarding it because only they had a keen interest over the whole agency in keeping it safe.

Matt quickly dodged the guards near the archive room and got to the door. He saw it required a hand and eye-scan; so knew only one of the Templar guards would be able to open it. One quickly came down the hall. He hid in the small alcove that was nearby and readied his hidden blade. Once the Templar was close enough; he took his blade and assassinated him in his back; then quickly dragged his body to the reader without anyone noticing.

Once Matt activated the reader; the hand and eye-scan all checked out and he was in.

Inside; he knew there were two Templars guarding there and would be replaced in the next hour; so he had to find the proof and fast.

He searched the usual archives and found the usual info about certain operations in many regions the US had an interest in; but was not what was necessary to the mission at hand. He then found a report that was stamped with the Templar seal for their orders eyes only.

The report indicated that the search around the Ibrahim Khalil region was going well. The teams searched several caves; but came upon one that seemed to contain First Civilization symbols and designs. It had also appeared that another Piece of Eden, most likely, the Apple was required to open the door. Until they could re-recover the Apple of Eden from the Assassins or find another piece to open the door, they were at a standstill.

Matt read that the Templar team would continue to hold up in nearby Silopi to wait further instructions.

Upon finishing reading; Matt immediately took the report over to the copier and started to make a copy. He readied his blade in case more guards came and he had to engage.

He saw this was not necessary and immediately replaced the original report in the archive and fled the CIA the same way he came in and started to head back to the den.

 **Abstergo Industries:**

Stevie and Allie both made it to the building and knew how to sneak in. They both knew how the Templars created the company and what its true purpose was since all Assassins in the present day were taught the truth of it.

Stevie indicated to Allie that the Templars were going to try to stop them if and when they found proof of this new Piece of Eden. Allie was in agreement and let Stevie know show could take care of herself and to always live by the three tenants of the order.

The three tenants were; too never hurt an innocent, always be discreet by hiding in plain sight, and too never compromise the order.

Stevie was glad to hear this from Allie, and they both entered secretly from the roof.

They were standing on the top floor of a six story building, and knew the Templars would keep the information in a secure room from the rest of the staff.

Not all employees were Templars; but only those in upper management were members. Many Assassins did not know how the Templars recruited within their company; but guessed that only those they saw with goals befitting their own were offered to join.

They quickly avoided Templar security and made their way to the managers offices. The one they were looking for belonged to a man named John Reynolds.

The Assassins knew of this gentlemen because he was also a lobbyist in the DC area on issues like oil, natural resources, and of course pharmaceuticals, since Abstergo was created as such a company.

Once they got to the office; they saw it was guarded by two Templars at the door. They had to decide a plan to infiltrate the office. Allie asked Stevie if she had her smoke bombs on her.

Stevie told her she did and Allie told her to throw one at the guards and she would then get to the door and Stevie would in return dispatch them.

Allie got ready and Stevie threw one of her Assassin smoke bombs. It exploded and smoke covered the Templar guards. Allie and Stevie quickly got to the door and Allie started to pick the lock. Stevie took her hidden blade and quickly dispatched both guards with her hidden blade.

Before the smoke cleared; Allie got the door opened and they entered the office.

The computer was password protected, but as luck would have it; Reynolds left his keycard there that night. This card gave them access to the system and they searched his files.

Many files were simple reminders that time was critical for the find to be made and that time was of the essence. They both knew how the Templars tried in the past to find the pieces and why time was of the essence to them. Once they had all the pieces, they would have full control.

Finally; they found a file talking about the Ibrahim Khalil region dig and its progress. They also indicated that they planned to use the information obtained from subject 16; better known as Desmond Miles; to find the Apple once again to gain access to the site for this piece. It also made mention of the Silopi hideout.

Stevie and Allie both said, "Oh my God." When then they saw the name Desmond Miles.

They both knew who he was and was the Assassin responsible for delivering for the order many of its present day successes until his death in 2012.

Many Assassins, like them, believed he was still alive; while some did not.

Stevie started to print the report to take, when a man suddenly entered the office with a gun.

This man told them both not to move and that his orders were to kill them on site. He cocked his gun, but suddenly had what appeared to be a headache.

Allie used this change of events as the moment to attack. She got her hidden blade ready and planned to sink it right into the Templar; but he regained control and got out of the way. Stevie then quickly knocked him out with her fist and grabbed the printout.

They quickly left the bodies were they were and escaped the way they entered and headed back to den.

Once all three Assassins returned after completing their missions; they brought their reports to their mentor.

Jackson told them he was impressed with their duties and they continued to serve the order well. He then told them he would give an answer soon as too the next course of action.

He did tell them that he was not surprised with news of the Ibrahim Khalil region. He told them that the president had suspicions about that region for quite sometime, but could not put his finger on it. Now Russell knew and would need to feed a false story to him for the time being.

He dismissed Matt, Stevie, and Allie for the time being; but informed them to be vigilant as this plot was just beginning.

All three left and headed back to their homes to prepare for the following day.

 **I am ending this chapter here. So please send me your feedback and let me know what you think.**


End file.
